


caught you staring

by thir13enth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Morning Cuddles, why is everything in this collection just fluff and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: when it comes to picking between shiro or more sleep, allura chooses both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for twelve days of shallura — **prompt:** bedsharing

She’s surprised he’s still asleep.

Shiro is always the first to wake up, rising from bed early even on the off days. Always with something to do, always with something to accomplish.

His ambition is one of the things that she loves most about him, but unfortunately, all too often in the morning, she would wake up to an empty other side of the bed — his share of the blanket pulled neatly over the edge of the bed, his body warmth gone from the sheets, the only trace of last night’s sleep is the slightly flattened crater in the pillow where his head lied.

But this is okay. She _really_ needs her sleep, and besides, she has him for all the time that she wants at night anyway.

However, this morning when she opens her eyes, she sees his sleeping face just inches away from hers, and she can’t help the smile that forms over her lips when seeing his peaceful façade.

The creases that always seem to wrinkle his forehead are completely smoothed out, and his eyebrows are soft and unfurrowed. She loves that she can see the full extent of his long eyelashes, resting on his cheekbones delicately like glitterbugs resting on juniberry petals just before the breeze picks up and whisks them all away in the wind.

The warm yellow light from the solar dawn/evening simulator creeps through the cracks of the blinds, casting amber shadows over his tan skin. She gazes at the thin slightly raised pale line across his nose, the edges of the scar a little puckered. Her eyes follow the curve of his unpointed ears along to the edge of his jaw, a specks of black scattered over from a few days unshaven. Once rounding his chin, her eyes venture upwards to his slim lips, partly open in his reveries, ever still looking like they needed a kiss.

She lingers on his mouth, wondering to herself if she wanted to interrupt his sleep for a morning kiss that would most definitely wake up him or if she wanted to just watch him asleep for just this one time that he _still_ hasn’t gotten up —

Her eyes shut tight when she sees movement, pretending that she is still asleep and was most definitely not staring at his face for what must have been the last ten minutes — but upon second look when she carefully opens her eyes again, she realizes that the movement she saw was just his nose wrinkling from a small itch.

She continues to watch him. His eyelids flutter every now and then, as if he’s about to open his eyes to catch her admiring him.

She wouldn’t care if he did —

or at least that’s what she tells herself, but every time she thinks that his eyes open, she immediately squeezes her eyes closed and tries her best not to smile or laugh or to give herself away.

The third time she snaps her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep, she forgets to keep the corners of her mouth still — and she feels her mouth curve into a grin, despite all her efforts to keep a straight face.

“You’ve been awake this entire time, haven’t you?” he accuses her.

She opens her eyes, and she greets him with a cheeky smile. “So what if I was?”

“You don’t want to at least _try_ one day to wake up before me?”

She rolls her eyes. “I love you, Shiro, but not as much as I love my sleep.”

He looks at her, feigning heartbreak. “Well then,” he replies, rolling himself out of bed.

She catches his arm and pulls him back under the sheets. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding,” she teases. “Stay a little while longer with me in bed.”

And Shiro — as ready as he is to get on with his day — can’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i stretched the prompt a little bit, but eh. bed sharing is bed sharing.


End file.
